


Homeless

by banana_pancakes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, M/M, Nightclub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banana_pancakes/pseuds/banana_pancakes
Summary: The muggy heat that can only emanate from a mass of people and the heady scent of perfume, cologne and sweat all mingled together were the first things that hit him when he descended the club's dark staircase. The second thing that hit him going down the stairs, that shook him to his very core, was the heavy bass of some techno song that was playing at the moment.Tooru smirked lightly, feeling at home in this moving crowd of intoxicated, sweaty people and the deep vibrations coursing through his whole being.





	Homeless

**Author's Note:**

> the title comes from the song 'Homeless' by Ben Dust. i was listening to this while writing this fic and it really set the mood. i couldn't stop imagining them dancing to it, so please, go ahead and listen to the song while reading 
> 
> enjoy some (dirty) dancing iwaoi

The muggy heat that can only emanate from a mass of people and the heady scent of perfume, cologne and sweat all mingled together were the first things that hit him when he descended the dark staircase which brought him to the club's basement. The second thing that hit him going down the stairs, that shook him to his very core, was the heavy bass of some techno song that was playing at that moment.

Tooru smirked lightly, feeling at home in this moving crowd of intoxicated, sweaty people and the deep vibrations coursing through his whole being.

The club's basement, reserved for underground deep house, minimal and techno music, was dark, only every once in a while highlighted by bright flashes of light or some laser lights. But that didn’t bother him, he knew the basement like the back of his hand and had no problem meandering through the throng of dancing people to join the bar.

Once there, he ordered his usual drink (vodka with orange juice) and exchanged some pleasantries with the bartender. He frequented this club quiet often, so it wasn’t unusual for him to be recognised by the club’s staff and chatting a bit with them.

After thanking the bartender for his drink, he turned his attention to the dancefloor, raking his gaze through the raving crowd. It seemed like today’s crowd was luckily around his age (no teens that couldn’t hold their alcohol or lecherous fifty-something year old men) and everyone looked like they enjoyed what the current DJ played.

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted and his gaze stopped at the far right corner of the dancefloor. There, danced the finest human specimen Tooru had seen in a while and he couldn’t stop staring at him. In the dim light he could discern a man around his age with dark spiky hair, a body sculpted by the gods themselves under simple yet fashionable clothes and moves and a sense of rhythm that were downright illegal to possess. In short, this man was sex on legs, in Tooru’s humble opinion.

Tooru didn’t come here to hook up with someone. Granted, he often came alone to the club, which gave the impression he was on the lookout for some fun, but his main objective was to enjoy the music and to let out the week’s stress by losing himself in the heavy beat of the music. If he ended the night with someone in his bed, who was he to complain, especially if the sex had been good, but it wasn’t in his top priorities.

However, seeing this man move his body in such a sensual and effortless way made him change his plans for the night. He had to seduce this stranger and take him home.

He continued to stare at Beautiful Stranger, waiting to have finished his drink before making his move on him, when said stranger suddenly turned around and looked directly at him with piercing dark eyes.

Sweat broke out on Tooru’s temples and his heart stopped for a fraction of beats, but was quick to synch with the beat of the bass again in no time. Beautiful Stranger must have felt his heavy gaze on his back. _Oh-_ Tooru mused, _he’s more handsome than I thought._ The man was all sharp edges and intense eyes, a strong jaw, a straight nose and lips forming a smug smirk. He was the definition of manly beauty and Tooru felt breathless.

Beautiful Stranger kept staring at him while moving his body to the heavy techno beat, his smirk only getting wider when he realised Tooru didn’t move his gaze from him either. After a few minutes of this game, the stranger crooked his finger, prompting Tooru to join him on the dancefloor.

Tooru was quick to finish his drink and ordered a shot of liquid courage before making his way slowly, purposefully toward Stranger-san, never breaking eye contact and licking his lips in anticipation.

As soon as he was in his vicinity, Stranger-san grabbed him by the waist, pulling their bodies’ flush together. _Straightforward and bold, I like that_ , Tooru mused. As soon as they were pressed against each other, the stranger started grinding lightly against him to the rhythm of the music. Yep. Tooru liked his boldness very much.

Beautiful Stranger leaned forward, intentionally grazing his nose against Tooru’s cheek, then his warm lips were against the shell of his ear. Tooru repressed a shiver at the feeling and tried to keep his concentration on keeping his hips moving in synch with Beautiful Stranger’s.

“Did you like what you saw?” Beautiful Stranger growled in his ear and oh my god, Tooru was getting more and more aroused. The man’s voice was also perfect, a deep and rich baritone that had Tooru’s knees shaking.

However, he was not one to be outdone and recomposed himself rather quickly. He turned his head lightly, meeting Beautiful Stranger’s ear and kept his lips on the man’s ear for a few second, so that he could feel his hot breath on his skin. Tooru was pleased to feel a shiver run down the stranger’s back and smirked lightly, mouth still against Beautiful Stranger’s ear, he wanted him to know that he felt that shiver.

“Yes, very much.” He answered in a low seductive purr he knew could work miracles.

Beautiful Stranger hummed at his admission then said. “I could tell, I could feel your lustful gaze on me while you were standing all over there at the bar.”

His words were accentuated by long rolls of his hips that made something stir in Tooru’s lower regions. With only a few choice words and movements, this complete stranger had him already half hard and wanting more, so much more.

"Now that we've cleared this out, shut up and dance." Tooru ended their conversation, looped his arms around Beautiful Stranger’s broad shoulders and started grinding his hips against the man’s groin with more purpose, still in synch with the beat. Stranger-san seemed pleased with his actions because he gripped his hips tighter with his large, warm hands and started gyrating his hips with newfound vigour.

They stayed like that for some time, Tooru didn’t know if it was for only a few minutes or for hours. He was so lost in this stranger’s body heat and enticing scent, his broad frame and bold hands that raked his back and groped his ass through his tight skinny jeans, that he lost all track of time. And the friction their rolling hips generated was just so good, the haze of lust and want enveloping him whole and making him impossibly hard. Every roll of his hips now was only a means to feel that friction and the pleasure that came with it and Tooru made it his mission to chase that pleasure. The music helped to get him lost in all those sensations, the repetitive beat and occasional vocals further emptying his mind, and the constant thrum of the bass coursing through his body making him move without restraints.

Beyond the cloud of lust and want, he could feel himself pant against the stranger’s neck and his erection straining against his now uncomfortable too-tight skinny jeans. However, he could also feel Beautiful Stranger’s own arousal through his pants and was glad not to be the only one to enjoy their public grinding session. He was so lost in the moment that he didn’t even care about being seen dry-humping a perfect stranger by the people around him, even though he wasn’t into exhibitionism. The man made him feel things he didn’t feel in such a long time and he just couldn’t help his behaviour. To hell with public decency, it was not every night that Adonis himself wanted to get in your pants! Plus, the club was bathed in darkness and most of its patrons really didn’t care about public displays of, well, heated affection.

Their hips-rolling got more intense as the minutes passed and besides his raging hard-on, Tooru could feel a light sheen of sweat covering his whole body, making his clothes stick to his skin and his hair stick to his forehead and temples. Beautiful Stranger in front of him wasn’t in better shape. As the lights flashed brightly in the club, he saw a bead of sweat roll down Stranger-san's tanned neck and Tooru couldn’t hold back anymore. He wanted to taste, taste the man’s skin, his sweat, all of him. And so he leaned forward and licked a long wet stripe on Beautiful Stranger’s taut neck and moaned at the taste. He revelled in the full body shiver coursing through the man’s body and his loud intake of air.

Pleased of himself and the reaction he got out of the stranger, he directed a predatory smirk to the man, making him know this was only the start of their nightly adventure together. In a flash of movement, he suddenly felt hot, demanding lips against his and he could only press back. The kiss was downright lewd, with a lot of tongue, teeth clashing together and biting lower lips, and mouths sucking already abused lips. Tooru basked in the stranger’s taste and the feeling of his warm mouth and tongue against his own, all while still grinding their groins together. This got him only more aroused and he could feel precome oozing out of his dick. God, they had to move on and fast or he was going to come on the dancefloor, which was unacceptable.

His thoughts were interrupted as he abruptly felt a cold breeze enveloping him instead of a warm body, an unpleasant shiver running down his spine. He had to blink a few times to realise that Beautiful Stranger had detached himself from him and was walking toward the exit. For a few beats, Tooru stayed rooted to the dancefloor, dumbfounded by what just happened. They were sucking each other's faces a few seconds ago and he could definitely feel Stranger-san’s boner straining his blue jeans, so why did he walk away from him all of a sudden.

Panic and anger coursed through him, panic of having done something wrong and anger at being left high and dry by this stranger that seemed so perfect only a few seconds ago.

However, he didn’t have to dwell that long on those feelings because after having taken some steps, Beautiful Stranger turned around, arm outstretched in his direction and shouted over the loud music.

“You coming or what?”

Tooru didn’t need to be asked twice and swiftly grabbed Stranger-san’s hand and intertwined their fingers together.

It was only when they were out in the fresh nocturnal summer air, on their way to Beautiful Stranger’s home, Tooru supposed, that one of them talked again.

“So, what’s your name?” Stranger-san asked, probably realising it would be a wise thing to know the name of the person he was going to fuck in a few minutes.

“My name’s Oikawa Tooru,” Tooru replied lightly, trying to pay no mind to his boner and the uncomfortable sensation of precome sticking in his boxer briefs. “What’s yours?” He asked back, not only because it was the proper thing to do, but he also really wanted to put a name to this handsome face.

“Iwaizumi Hajime,” Beautiful Stranger, scratch that, Iwaizumi grunted, seeming uncomfortable (walking with a hard-on is not that pleasant).

Tooru flashed him a dazzling smile accompanied by his trademark peace sign and said. “It’s nice to meet you Iwa-chan. I’m counting on you to fuck my brains out, tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> and boy, did he get fucked


End file.
